The Puppet Master
by BambooGreen
Summary: In the town of Magnolia, a powerful king can bring puppets to life. When a puppet maker is summoned to the castle, what does he do when he is met with a face from the past? Rated T for very very mild violence near the end.


Magnolia, a town unlike any other in the country of Fiore. Their King was a gentle ruler and a wielder of unusual magic. This magic, centered around his people trade, puppet and doll makers. One of the towns many craftsmen, owner of Iron Puppet, was his most favored of all. He specialized in making life sized dolls and puppets, also able to meld iron to make stronger dolls. His craft had become a passion, which he had passed to his young son. Said son was now running through the crowded streets, a large grin on his face. His father had been working on a porcelian piece and it would be his last, making it special to the young boy.

He burst through the shop doors, causing the bell above to ring and the man at the work table to jump slightly. He looked to his son, a spitting mirror image of himself what with unruly black hair, and crimson eyes. "What's the rush Gajeel? You'd think the devil was on your heels boy!" His father chasted, ruffling the boys hair. Gajeel swatted the hand away, "Is she done yet? You said she'd be done today!" He cried, pulling on his father shirt and making the man laugh. He lifted the boy onto his lap so he could see the finished doll on the table. He gasped in awe at what he could only call perfection. The marionette was as tall as the twelve year old, around four foot ten inches. Bright blue locks framed her pale face, large hazel glass eyes peered out from thick lashes and a soft smile was carved onto her face. His father reached behind the doll and moved a switch, causing her mouth to move as if she were speaking. The lines for her jaw were so clean they were nearly invisible, as were the joints for her arms and legs. Each limb was slender and delicate, looking to fragile for her. She wore a simple teal gown that was laced in white. The boy frowned slightly, putting a small hand to his chin. "Whats the matter Gajeel?" His father asked.

"She's missing something." He muttered. He gasped lightly and hoped from his fathers lap and running to where he kept the fabric. He grabbed a simple pink ribbon and ran back to his father, waiting patiently to be lifted back up. Once back at the table he tied the ribbon in the puppets hair and sat back with a satisfied smile. "Now, she needs a name!" He grinned. "She's just a puppet Gajeel," the boy shook his head. "She's more than that! She's special, I can feel it. so she needs a name!" The man chuckled at his son, coughing slightly before shaking it off. "Levy!"He cried, jumping with excitement. His father laughed as he ruffled the boys hair once more, holding back a new cough. "A splendid name." He said as the door to the shop opened, not as roughly as Gajeel had done.

A tall man with deep blue hair entered, dressed in black lined in royal gold and accented in blue, a red tattoo marked his right eye. The puppet maker stood quickly, bowing deeply to the man. "An honor for you to visit my lord." He said, grabbing his sons shoulder and forcing him to bow. The man waved his hand, a soft smile on his face. "Stand Metalicanna, no need for formalities. Who is this young man?" He asked as he looked down at the boy. "I'm Gajeel! And this is Levy!"He pointed to his fathers finished creation. The man stood before the table, eyeing the puppet with a thoughtful look. "She is the last of my porcelain creations your majesty, I'm getting too ill to work with the kiln." Metalicanna explained, to which the man nodded. "I will take her, she's perfect." He added quietly but the boy heard, and he was uneasy. Metalicanna nodded and pulled out a large box, gently folding the doll inside and closing it.

The man handed Metalicanna a bag of coins before leaving, the bell above the door ringing in his wake. "Who was that dad?" Gajeel asked as he sat on the stool beside his father. "That was King Jellal, the ruler of our town. He has incredible magic," his father said as he began working on a new, smaller piece. "What kind of magic?" Gajeel asked. His father smiled softly. "A wonderful kind. He can bring the dolls and puppets to life." Gajeel stared in wonder. "So, Levy will be alive?!" He gasped, his father chuckling. "Maybe."


End file.
